


comfortable silence is so overrated

by astatine99



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, everyone is dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astatine99/pseuds/astatine99
Summary: Dani really likes this café and so does Marc apparently.





	comfortable silence is so overrated

It started on a rainy Tuesday.

Marc was having his usual cappuccino before his 11 am lecture, when a man in a suit dropped to the seat opposite to him. 

“Sorry, my meeting is canceled, this whole place is fucking crowded and I need to work on something right now, so could you mind moving your high school textbooks a bit?” the man snarked at Marc.

“Well none of these sounds like a reason to act like an asshole.” Marc murmured but rearranged his books near him. 

“I'll keep to myself if you do it too” the grumpy business man replied and took his laptop out of its case. He drummed his fingers on the surface of the table waiting for it to boot up. He reached for his coffee absentmindedly and knocked off his mug, spilling its contents on a very important looking piece of paper.

“What the heck?” Marc shouted and tried to save all his other things. 

“Sorry, I'm so sorry! I hope you have copies? I can save it still you know!” the man exclaimed while trying to wipe the coffee out of the very soaked piece of paper. “It's a bit smudged but you can make out what it says, if you squint a bit” the man said and demonstrated. “Actually no, it's beyond saving, I'm so sorry. Was this important?”

“Ughh, let me see. No, I can't read it at all, it was a draft anyway, what can you do” the younger man said and dropped back to his seat.

The bussiness man cleared his throat, “Hey, sorry about that, I really am, didn't do it on purpose. Rain and complete lack of consistency regarding business meetings bring out the worst in me. Can I get you a refill? And a pastry? On me of course.” the older man asked. 

Marc studied him and holy shit who could say no to these eyes? 

“Yeah okay, the barista knows what I like so I trust him to give you something nice to make up for your rudeness” Marc smiled to the older man. “Just say that it's for Marc”.

“Okay Marc, be right back”. The guy said and left to give his order giving Marc the chance to study him a bit more and holy shit who could say no to that ass?

“This is for Marc, from Dani who is very sorry” the man said returning with a hot chocolate and a plate with Marc's favourite cake. “The barista told me this is your absolute favourite and asked for two slices just to be sure”.

“Well, that was a right decision, Dani. That paper was really important you know” Marc said and reached for the cake. 

“Really? I don't want to be nosey but it didn't look like you were getting anywhere with that exercise. Got your factors all wrong if I may say” Dani said looking a bit apologetic.

“Oh didn't know they taught you differential equations in law school” Marc replied raising an eyebrow at the older man.

“It was economics and they taught us a few tricks.Maybe if I look at the problem I could give you a tiny hint? Don't want to solve it for you though, you never learn like that” Dani replied seriously and they got busy with Marc's textbooks, forgetting all about canceled meetings and the pouring rain.

“Yeah I see it now, never could have thought it your way though” Marc frowned at Dani's scrawling on the paper. “You should be teaching, you are very good at explaining this stuff”.

Dani laughed. “No way, public speaking and people asking questions all the time? I don't have the patience for these things.” He started packing his things and getting up. “Glad I could help you and sorry about your papers again”.

“It's okay, you made it up to me” Marc smiled.

“My new office is just around this corner and this shop looks quite cozy” Dani said looking around with a smile on his face. “Maybe we'll see each other again and this time I won't spill anything. Nice to meet you, Marc, see you around”. And he turned and left, showing off that ass that Marc was sure nobody could say no to.


End file.
